Always Is A Wish Away
by Roo2
Summary: My take on the whole L/J thing. My first fic so PLEASE BE NICE!!! Starts with Lily getting the letter. PLEASE R/R!!! Flames will be used to keep me warm.
1. Ready?

Look- for those of you who are confused this starts with a diary entry from Lily and then goes into the story. To make it easier for you the normal story is in * black * Lily's thoughts are in * Blue * and her diary entries are in * Red *.  
  
Disclaimer- I own Rose, Nicky, Miranda, Ashley and a couple others- the rest are J.K.'s.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Oh My God!!!!!!!!! The most amazing thing EVER happened today! Me and my family (Petunia, my dad and my mom) were eating breakfast when, as usual on Saturday, the post arrived. I rushed to get it (What can I say, I'm a weird person!) and among the bank statements and telephone bills and a postcard for Petunia there was a letter for me! But it wasn't an ordinary letter. The envelope was made out of thick yellow parchment and was written in violet ink. It was sealed with ceiling wax which bore some kind of crest. I opened it eagerly once I had brought the rest of the post and handed it out to the correct recipients. Inside were two pieces of paper. I stared at them for a while. They to were thick yellow parchment and were written on in violet ink. Petunia had now finished reading her postcard (In case you are interested it was from some friend of hers on holiday in Spain. She announced 'Lily has a letter!' Her beady eyes gleaming with some kind of twisted triumph. (I do not understand my twin sometimes, I mean because she is just two minutes older than me she thinks that she has every right to poke he overlarge nose into my PRIVATE business!) Anyway, back to the letter. You won't believe what it said! I know that this is very hard to believe (I didn't at first, I thought it was some kind of joke!) But I am a witch and in three weeks, after the summer holidays, I ma going to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I am SOOOOOOO excited I just feel like jumping up and down screaming!!!!!!!!!! It's a pity really that only my family can know, I wish I could tell all my friends, they'd be nearly as excited as me! Any way it's hard to write by torch light and the batteries in my torch are running out. I can't wait till tomorrow, we're going to buy my supplies for Hogwarts! Lozza Lurve, Lily, The very excited witch!!!!!  
  
Lily found it hard to get to sleep after the day's events but when she finally did she had the same, horrible dream which she had had so many times before, but this time it was different, it was more detailed...  
  
She heard a high pitched evil laugh. 'Just give me the boy!' an evil voice sneered. No, she couldn't leave Harry, she had to hang onto him... The voice screeched, 'If you give me the boy you can have glory! You can join me! Just give me the boy!' She screamed as there was a flash of blinding green light and all at once a man leapt before her, screaming 'NOOOOOO!!! Not Lily!!' She was filled with anxiety and fear as his limp body fell down before her. She was now more determined than ever and pleaded 'No please, no, if you leave Harry you can have me, just leave Harry, please!' Her eyes were filled with tears and her body shook. 'You silly girl,' the evil voice hissed, 'Just step aside and you can live in glory!' She screeched and screamed as the figure raised it's wand and pronounced some kind of incantation. There was yet another flash of green light. She felt herself floating, floating lightly and she heard a baby crying, it was screaming for help! She wanted to help the baby, it needed her, she had to help the baby, he was her little boy, but try as she might, she couldn't reach the little bawling figure...  
  
  
  
She woke up with a start, drenched with sweat and screaming. The world was swimming before her eyes as the young witch fainted onto her pillow. Her parents ran into her room...  
  
'Lily! Lily! Wake up!'... 'What's the matter?'... 'You were screaming your head off again!'...  
  
Lily awoke to find herself lying on the floor, her parents looming above her. Petunia entered the room with a triumphant cry of 'Got the water!' And before anyone could stop her she drenched Lily with ice cold water.  
  
'Erm... Sorry..?' Petunia mumbled, trying hard not to laugh. 'Can I just say in my defence that how was I supposed to know she was awake?' Her parents sighed. Lily spluttered and gasped. She was absolutely drenched. Petunia giggled but withered under her mom's glare. 


	2. Steady?

AN- Helllooo and thanx sssooooo much to every one who has reviewed, especially.. O'Haragal- Thanx!  
  
Sweet Star- Oh wow thank you so much!  
  
fluffy junior- Thank-you, so am I !!!  
  
Time Twins- My work, good? What ARE you taking!? Thanx though!  
  
Kali Hana Katemii- Well at first I thought so but everyone else has her dreaming later and this is my fic, and if its her future, why should she not know it earlier?  
  
Hermione- Hey gal! Thanx for reviewin. WASSUP?  
  
To make it easier for you the normal story is in * black * Lily's thoughts are in * Blue * and her diary entries are in * Red *.  
  
Disclaimer- I own Rose, Nicky, Miranda, Ashley and a couple others- the rest are J.K.'s and who she sees fit to own them. As you probably know, 'The Lord Of The Rings' is J.R.R. Tolkien's and 'The Beatles' belong to George, Ringo, John and Paul.  
  
Lily took a deep breath in and sighed slowly. This is it. This is it. I am about to go to Hogwarts.  
  
'Dear, how do you get onto the train?' Asked her mother,  
  
It then struck Lily that she had no idea how to get onto the train. 'Um, I dunno,' Replied Lily. She was starting to feel a bit panicky. Then something caught her eye. A boy next to her (he looked about fifteen/sixteen) had just run through a solid metal barrier. She blinked. This is NOT normal. Then it dawned on her- He's a wizard! Oh, so that's how you get onto the train!  
  
She bid her family farewell and after lots of hugs and kisses- and tears from her dad- she ran through the barrier- and stopped dead in her tracks. In front of her stood a bright red steam train. It whistled loudly just as Lily jumped onto it and started moving. Phew! That was close! Lily made her way through the train until at last she found an empty compartment at the very back.  
  
Lily got her book which she was reading at the moment, titled 'Lord of The Rings,' but had not yet read two sentences before someone barged in, a boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Lily was so busy studying him that she didn't notice the other boy that entered behind him.  
  
'Hi,' Lily smiled.  
  
The first boy gave her a Cheshire grin, 'Hi,' he extended his right hand, 'I'm Sirius.'  
  
The second boy, who Lily still had not noticed, cleared his throat loudly. Lily jumped up and Sirius continued, 'Oh yeah, this is James.'  
  
Lily smiled as her and James shook hands and were acquainted. He had chocolate-brown hair with bright, warm brown eyes that you couldn't help sinking into. He had an identical grin to Sirius'.  
  
Soon they were all chatting happily. Lily discovered that James and Sirius were both prank masters, really fun and had known each other for all their lives as their parents were friends. James and Sirius discovered that Lily was gorgeous. All too soon the journey was over and they were getting off the train. The wind was sharp and whipped everything hard, causing the journey across the lake to be, urm... interesting. When at last they managed to get across to the other side a very young teacher called Professor McGonagall led them into the entrance hall to dry off. Soon they would enter the Great Hall, she had told them, and meet their fellow students, after being sorted into houses. James and Sirius had informed Lily of all the houses and their histories on the train journey. If it had not been for the fact that James and Sirius were practically destined to be in Griffindor, Lily would have probably wanted to be in Ravenclaw, but since she got on so well with James and Sirius, she desperately wanted to be in Griffindor.  
  
Soon they were in the hall and the hat was brought in on a stool. after it's song and lots of applause, the sorting began. McGonagall read names off a scroll of parchment and that person sat on the stool and placed the hat on their head.  
  
After 'Andrews , Ashley' (GRIFFINDOR!) it was Sirius' turn. He grinned at James and winked at Lily before practically running to the stool and jamming the hat onto his head. The Sorting Hat barely touched his hair before bellowing 'GRIFFINDOR!' Sirius' grin became even larger (if that is possible) and she took his place next to Ashley. The sorting went on until it came to 'Evans. Lily!' Lily crossed her fingers and smiled at James before sitting on the stool and placing the hat gingerly on her head. 'Hmmmmm...' said a little voice in her ear, 'yes, lots of potential I see, Ravenclaw?' Lily thought 'Griffindor, Griffindor, Please Griffindor,' but couldn't have been more surprised when the hat answered back, 'Griffindor? Yes... Maybe... Ah... As I thought, Your whole future is already planned. I cannot alter it. Yes. It has to be... GRIFFINDOR!' Lily was so happy that she nearly forgot to take the hat off. She sat down in between Sirius and Ashley, a grin plastered on her face. Sirius patted her on the back and Ashley introduced herself. She was also muggle born, and they began a discussion about 'The Beatles'. The rest of the sorting flew by and pretty soon James was next to Sirius asking him 'What are they talking about?' gesturing at Lily and Ashley.  
  
Sirius looked doubtful and answered 'Bugs.'  
  
Lily and Ashley laughed before explaining who 'The Beatles' were.  
  
The feast was delicious, but went by far too quickly, and soon Lily and Ashley were lying down in their new beds in their dorm, chatting happily with Rose, Nicky and Miranda, the other Griffindor girls. After a bit Lily drifted off to sleep. This time she did not, thankfully, dream of Bawling Babies and Green Light. She dreamt of a certain pair of bright brown eyes, ones which you just couldn't help sinking into.  
  
  
  
AN- Well, I know that was rushed and not very good, but I wanted to get that bit done so that I could carry on with the rest, which should be interesting!!!!!  
  
Important: I need every one to review and tell me whether in this fic Lily and James should first hate each other then fall in Lurve, or whether they should just be in Lurve, or first be friends then fall in Lurve.  
  
Roo xx  
  
*_*  
  
  
  
Oh and by the way I need a beta reader, I was thinking maybe Kali Hana Katemii. Hermione will also be one but I want two!! I have no Idea what a beta reader means it just sounds good, I need someone who will criticize my work!!! 


	3. Go!

Disclaimer- I own everything you don't recognise (Rose, Nicky, Miranda, Ashley etc.), so please don't sue!  
  
Thanx to I z (or should I say Hermione) and Sweet Star for reviewing. Reviews really help so pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease try and make them as long as possible and criticise my work (Yes Hermione, truthfully!) as much as you can. And please if you are reading this and haven't reviewed yet then PLEASE make my day and review. If you have a fic then mention it in your review and I will write as many reviews for your fic as you have for mine. Please review or I will turn into a mean person and say that I won't write the next chapter until I get a certain amount of reviews. MWAHAHAHAHAAAHHHHHHHH!!! No, actually I will not write chapter four until I get at least five reviews! Okay, enough rambling on, Enjoy!  
  
***  
  
Lily woke up at 7:00 the next morning in a very good mood. She couldn't quite remember her dream last night but it was one of those dreams when you can just jump out of bed in the morning and start dancing around. And that's just what she did. She suddenly whizzed round, though, because she heard muffled laughter. And there, rolling around on the floor, was Ashley trying to muffle her laughter with a pillow. Lily didn't even blush slightly when she spotted her. She pulled her up by her hands and started whizzing round the room with her singing 'I like big butts and I can not lie, so all you other brothers can't deny, when a girl walks in with an itty-bitty waist and a round big-' She stopped in mid phrase as Sirius and James barged and started laughing.  
  
Lily and Anna fell backwards in shock but got up quickly. Anna blushed and Lily grinned 'What?'. James stared at her in shock then burst out laughing. Sirius took a little longer to recover, but when he did he was rolling around the floor laughing.  
  
'Huh? Wah?' Nicky was awake.  
  
For some reason this just made them laugh harder.  
  
It was five days later when James sighed and rested his head on his hand in History of Magic, which was, besides Potions, the most agonising subject on his timetable. He started to think about his friends, and how he had settled in. In the past five days he and Sirius had become very good friends with the Peter and Remus, two other boys in their year in Griffindor. It just seemed like they were meant to be together, they all got on so well and felt comfortable around each other, like they had known each other all their lives.  
  
Lily slid her notebook across the desk to Ashley. The newest note in it read 'Who would you rather be trapped in a lift with for three hours: James Potter or Gilderoy Lockhart?' Ashley read the note with a somewhat bemused expression and then wrote her answer underneath Lily's question. At the end of it all the page looked something like this:  
  
Who would you rather be trapped in a lift with for three hours: James Potter or Gilderoy Lockhart?  
  
Oooh definitely Potter- he's hot. Besides, Lockhart's a stuck-up git.  
  
No he's not!  
  
Is.  
  
Okay, maybe a bit. If you like Potter, ask him to the dance.  
  
What dance?  
  
The Halloween Ball.  
  
There's a HALLOWEEN BALL?  
  
I'll tell you about it after class- there's 1 minute left.  
  
Okay.  
  
Soon the class was dismissed and Ashley caught up with Lily  
  
'So what's with this Halloween Ball? And isn't it a bit early to think about it now?'  
  
'Urm, well they announced it yesterday at Lunch.'  
  
'Who announced it?'  
  
'The Prefects and Heads of houses.'  
  
'Why them?'  
  
'They're on the committee.'  
  
'Oh yea, I knew that.'  
  
'No you didn't!'  
  
'Yea I did!'  
  
'Not!'  
  
'Okay, I didn't, but now I do.'  
  
Lily laughed and then continued explaining about the ball...  
  
'Well you have to go with someone- boy and girl.'  
  
'Yea...'  
  
'And it's on Halloween night.'  
  
'Yea...'  
  
'And why weren't you at Lunch?'  
  
'Well I came in late.'  
  
'Then who was I with?'  
  
'Nicky I guess.'  
  
'Good point.'  
  
Nicky caught up with them and they walked to the common room together. Then they went into Lunch and sat next to James, Sirius, Peter and Remus.  
  
'So Lil, who're you going with to the ball then?' asked Sirius.  
  
All the girls looked up expectantly and Lily swallowed. 'No-one really,' she answered, smiling slightly.  
  
'Good,' replied Sirius.  
  
Lily and the girls stared at him expectantly, but he just wolfed down his sandwich. He looked up at Lily, who seemed to be confused.  
  
'What?' he asked, through a mouth-full of tuna, mayonnaise and bread. Lily's eyes prickled as she stared at him, confused. She got up from the table, without pushing her chair in like she usually did, and stormed out of the Great Hall.  
  
Remus stared at him, disgusted.  
  
'What's with her?' Sirius shrugged.  
  
'Thanx a lot.' Nicky said bitterly to Sirius.  
  
She got up from the table. Ashley glared at Sirius and followed Suit. She and Nicky stomped out of the Great Hall. Sirius looked very confused.  
  
'What did I do?' he asked Peter.  
  
'Man,' cried Peter, 'She thought you were gunna ask her to the ball you prick!'  
  
A look of realisation dawned on Sirius' face, then horror. 'Well I am, but not yet!' he said, shocked.  
  
James just stared at him. Sirius fled from the hall and ran towards the common room. Peter shook his head. 'He's clue less!' he commented. James just stared.  
  
Meanwhile, in the girl's dorm, Nicky and Ashley were banging on the door. 'Lil! Come out! Or at least let us come in!' Ashley cried. Lily swung open the door. Her face was streaked with tears and her eyes were red and puffy. Some of her long, dark red hair was stuck to her face with tears and she had a tissue in her hand. She flung herself onto her bed and sat down, sobbing tearfully.  
  
'Oh Lils, don't cry! It's just Sirius, stupid Sirius!'  
  
'You have to ignore him, he doesn't know anything!'  
  
Lily cried harder, 'But I really like him! She moaned.  
  
'He's not worth it!' Nicky shook her hard.  
  
Ashley stroked her hair. 'Come on,' she smiled, 'You're gunna go down there and show him what he's missing!' She grinned.  
  
Lily smiled weakly as she was pulled over to Nicky's dressing table and sat down on the stool. Ashley pulled put a bag of make-up. She stopped and pulled Lily into the bathroom. She splashed Lily's face with cold water, Lily gasped and spluttered. She dried her face with a towel went back into the bedroom.  
  
'Ahh! now your eyes aren't puffy!' exclaimed Nicky.  
  
She put her hand over her mouth when Lily glared at her.  
  
Five minutes and lots of tips later, Lily walked back down to the common room and sat down on a chair. She pulled out her book and pretended to read. Sirius, who had been pacing up and down, came over to her and sat down next to her.  
  
'Lily?' he muttered.  
  
Lily looked up, smiling with her newly-glossed lips 'Yes?' she asked.  
  
'Urm, look, I'm really sorry about Lunch and all, and-'  
  
Lily pretended to be confused 'What about Lunch?'  
  
'Well...' Sirius was obviously lost for words.  
  
Lily smiled and batted her now-lengthened eyelashes at him.  
  
'Well,' he stammered, 'Urm, well,... dyouwannagotthebllwivme?'  
  
'Sorry, I didn't quite catch that.' Lily grinned  
  
Sirius took a deep breath 'Do you wanna go to the ball with me?'  
  
'Sure.' Lily beamed, 'And look, sorry bout that thing in the Hall.'  
  
She got up, smiled at Sirius and walked slowly up to the girl's dorm.  
  
Sirius stayed staring after her for about a minute, then it hit him that she knew what he meant about 'the lunch thing.' He smiled to himself. James appeared next to him.  
  
'So what's happening then?' James asked.  
  
'Well, I'm going with Lily to the ball.'  
  
'Oh.' James stared at him for a bit and then turned away abruptly and walked up to the boy's dorm.  
  
'What is it with people and me today?' Sirius shook his head.  
  
  
  
AN- I know that was Kinda short and a bit pointless (to you at least) but never fear... I HAVE A PLOT!!! (bumbadeedummmm!) PLEASE REVIEW OR I AM GUNNA KILL MYSELF!!! (on second thoughts maybe I'll do something a little less dramatic! )  
  
Anyway if you are reading this PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE review- I only have eight and remember If you review my story I will review yours!  
  
Roo xx  
  
*_* 


	4. James sees first

Disclaimer- I am not JKR (which you should have figured *tutututut*) so don't sue!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hellllllloooooo all!!!!!!!!! Sorry this has taken me soooo long, it's just that I've had a HUGE writers block. Actually, I don't know if I'm over it yet, but I feel really bad about not posting for awhile. Anyway, I'll try my best!!!!!! And THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH to the following people for reviewing my last chappy:  
  
Hermione*Harry's lil angel gurl- Thanx! I know that it's really short, but I am just EVIL!!!  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (soz bout dat)  
  
Princess Hermione- Why thank-you m'lady!!!!!! Well, here's more!!!!  
  
Hermione- Thanx gurl!!!!!! Ya know Jack woz actin like a human being 2day (!). Neway thanx 4 r/r gal. Luv ya!! I'll explain the lunch thinny @ SM. I'll r/r ur new story soon soz!!!!!!!!!  
  
Stardust- Thanx ssssooooooo much!!!!! you are r/r my fic YAHHHHHHHHOOOOO!!!!!!! I am so happy I am all warm n fuzzy inside I am happyhappyhap- *clears throat* -Soz. Any way you'll just have to wait n see who is with who!!! (Or I might make it agonizingly painful and introduce a new character!!!!!) You'll see. PLEASE POST ANOTHER CHAP. ON FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Any way enough ramblin on......  
  
***  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sirius waited awhile at the bottom of the stairs and went up to bed. He soon fell asleep, which was not surprising considering the day's events. He did not, however, notice James sneaking through the dorm and down to the common room with his invisibility cloak and exiting the Gryffindor tower. James crept outside and pulled off his cloak. He ran down to the lake and fell in a crumpled heap near the edge. He sobbed and sobbed. Anyone would have been shocked. Brave James Potter, crying out his soul!  
  
And no one who saw him would ever know why. James himself didn't even know why. It was just his instinct. He sobbed and sobbed until Dawn's artist flecked the sky with pink, yellow and orange. (AN- oooohhhh I'm a poet!!! And yes I know it is winter or autumn!). He then pulled himself up and sat on the edge of the lake. He picked up a pebble and threw it over the lake, it only fell into it, or rather was grabbed up by a smallish tentacle and pulled in. He hated the way that in movies the stones always bounced across the water. He carried on throwing pebbles and stones until the sky was bluish-grey.  
  
He then noticed how cold it was. He'd been out all night in his pyjamas and he was freezing. He pulled on his cloak and ran up to the castle. James paused outside the Gryffindor common room entrance. He did not particularly feel like facing his friends at the moment. Anyway, he could always sneak into the kitchens to get something later on if he skipped breakfast. He turned and headed towards the library.  
  
***  
  
Lily woke up quite early. Unusually early. It was about 7:00 am and she could not get back to sleep. She crept down to the common room and started reading. She turned quickly around as she heard something behind her. Slowly and shakily she asked 'Who's there?' she waited but there was no reply. She shut her book and went up to the boys dorm. She slowly crept in and looked around. Something wasn't right. Where was James? She sat down on Sirius' bed and shook him. He mumbled in his sleep 'Jaaaaaames.. gerrof...'  
  
Lily whispered 'Sirius! Get up! Where's James?'  
  
He opened one eye the shut it. He opened his other eye, and, in turn, shut that one too. He then opened both his eyes. 'Oh, hi Lily.. What's the matter? Don't you think it's just a bit too soon for you to come to my bed in the morning?'  
  
Lily smiled. 'No, It's not that! Where's James?'  
  
'In his bed- where d'you think?'  
  
Lily looked over to his bed again. 'No he's not.'  
  
'Huh?' Sirius got himself up and looked over at James' bed, 'Well, he's a big boy now, Jamsie can look after himself, I'm sure.'  
  
Lily sighed, 'Okay. It's not really my problem anyway, I guess. Bye then! Go back to sleep!'  
  
She got up from Sirius' bed and ran out of the dorm. Sirius smiled to himself.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Library, James was getting up from the table. There wasn't really anything interesting there. Well, anything rather there wasn't anything that he could be interested in right then. He rested his head on the table and slowly fell asleep.  
  
{Dream sequence}  
  
He saw a blurred face. A pretty face, framed with a halo of dark red hair. The face was smiling at him. It definitely belonged to a girl. She was quite young- about 15-17. She just continued smiling. Slowly she mouthed to him- I love you! He felt really special- it just felt right. When he looked at the face he had a strange kind of warmth inside him. It was like a feeling of proudness, but also like he just wanted to take care of her forever, like he would die for her. But also that without her he would die- That without her his life would mean nothing. It would be nothing. Empty. Without her he would fade away into nothingness. He felt a strong urge of longing. Slowly she lifted her hand up to her lips and blew him a kiss. He was filled with love at that simple gesture. She winked at him- he was so overcome with emotions that he did the one thing he could- he blacked out completely.  
  
James opened his eyes- and shut them again quickly. It hurt too much. There was complete whiteness and brightness around him. He slowly heard voices getting louder and louder. Dumbeldor entered the room, followed by Sirius, Peter and Remus. 'But he is okay? He'll be all right? Won't he?' A worried voice questioned. James recognised the voice as Remus'.  
  
'Yes, yes.' replied Dumbeldor. James sat up slowly. 'What happened? Where am I? Why am I here?' He questioned them. Dumbeldor smiled. 'You will find out in time, You are in the hospital wing, Same answer as the first,' replied Dumbledore. A very young Madam Pomfrey bustled in. 'Excuse me, but I think my patient needs reast, he has just woken up, I hope you will under stand. Now please leave!' She shooed (is that even a word?) them out of the room. She began feeling James' forehead to see if he was warm (Yes I know he blaced out not inflamed) and gave him a goblet of blue stuff. 'Drink this,' She instructed him, 'You'll feel better once you have.'  
  
'But there's nothing wrong with me!' protested James.  
  
Madam Pomfrey raised her eyebrows. 'I think,' she began, 'That after three years of training I'd know that is someone has been completely blanked out for two days that there's something wrong with them.'  
  
'TWO DAYS?' James shouted.  
  
'Please Mr. Potter! Lower your voice I do have other patients!'  
  
Someone from the bed oppoite James sneezed a small blue frog and Madam Pomfrey shook her head. She bustled off to her muttering 'Reverse effect... should've known.' She turned round to James, holding the frog in her hand, and said 'Now Sleep!'  
  
James lowered himself in his bed and placed the potion on the table next to him. He slowly sighed as it all came back to him.He'd forgotten all the things that had made him go out the night he had blacked out. Lily. And Sirius.  
  
***  
  
DONE!!!!! WHEEEEEE!!!! You like? Again. I'm sorry it's short, boring, rushed, etc...  
  
I need at least sevn reviews before I write the next chapter- If I have nine and I still haven't written it you can sue!!!!!!!!!!  
  
NOW PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Sirius sees next

Disclaimer: Blah blah, I own nething you don't recognise...  
  
WOW!!!!! So many people reviewed YAYYYYYYYYY!!!!!! Ya know I got like 7 reviews (the amount I asked for) in like one day!!!!!!! I'll thank people individually at the end of the chapter, but for now thanx for reviewin people!!!  
  
Chapter 5- Sirius sees too.  
  
When James awoke (again) he was still in the hospital wing, which wasn't really surprising. He checked his watch and discovered that it was about 3:30 pm the day after he had fallen asleep. 'Wow,' he mused silently, ' I guess I was tired.' After about two minutes Sirius entered the room. He grinned at the sight of James. 'Hey buddy,' Sirius greeted James, 'How are ya feeling?' James just smiled weakly. 'Sirius, please can you get Dumbeldor for me? There are just a couple of questions I need to know the answer to.'  
  
***  
  
Ten minutes later Dumbeldor entered the room. He smiled knowingly at James.  
  
'I suppose you want to know why you are here?' He questioned James.  
  
'Urm, yes please professor. I just want to know what happened and why I'm so tired?' James asked him.  
  
'Well, James,' began the Dumbeldor, 'There are few, very few in fact, people who have their lives planned out. These people, or rather spirits, normally have a very special bond. If one is left on his or her own, they will search for the others. They normally need each other to live, a very special bond indeed. It is these groups of, urm, spirits, that change the world the most. It seems-' Dumbledor began pacing the room slowly- 'That the future is in our hands, but these spirits just make sure that the all the major, right things happen. These groups, unfortunately normally die. Or rather, they sacrifice themselves. I hope you will understand that this is immensely hard to explain.' James nodded. 'These groups are known as spirit savers- or sometimes as sacrificial angels. Without these souls we would not be able to follow the plan. Well, it is rather reassuring to think that there is a plan.' Dumbledor's eyes twinkled as he spoke.  
  
'But professor, why do I need to know this?'  
  
'One day James, you will see why.' Dumbledor's eyes went temporarily blank.  
  
James knew that it was pointless asking anything more so he just left it.  
  
'But proffesor, you haven't answered my questions yet: why am I here?'  
  
'Ah yes. Well, it seems that you were dreaming, or rather having visions. Eventually you were so overcome with emotions- overwhelmed rather- that you simply blanked out. Like you were receiving too much information at once. It is strange. But the thing is, Life Is strange. And everything is life. So saying that life is strange is saying that everything is strange. But if everything is strange, strange would be normal: and therefore life would be normal.'  
  
Seeing the confused look on James' face the professor sighed.  
  
'Sorry, it seems that I've missed the point,' he apologised.  
  
***  
  
One hour and many pleas and 'No!'s later James entered the common room. Much to his surprise, it was completely deserted. Except that Sirius was on the couch and he was- this is SHOCKING- he was... he... he ... was...... READING!!!!!! James faked a very dramatic gasp and sat down next to Sirius.  
  
'Hah hah, so funny,' Sirius commented sarcastically. 'Actually, I was looking at this book I got out from the library.'  
  
James faked another gasp and lifted his hand to his forehead. 'How did you manage to find the way?' He gingerly implored- his voice still dripping with sarcasm.  
  
He narrowly missed getting permanently scarred by the book.  
  
'Fine,' Sirius responded, 'You're obviously not in the mood- but I was also doing some thinking.'  
  
James impersonated a much smaller gasp this time which only received a raised eyebrow from Sirius.  
  
'As I was saying,' continues Sirius, 'before you so rudely interrupted me. I was saying that I was thinking. About Lily. And me. And you.'  
  
James stared at him. 'What about us?' he cautiously asked.  
  
'James! Buddy, you know what I'm talking about! The way you stare at her 24/7!'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'Look, you are, like, my bestest friend ever! I would always do something if it was for you, even if it meant giving up Lily.' He sighed.  
  
'Buddy, I am completely fine about you and Lily. I have no idea why you have the strange, twisted idea that I like Lily- in any way other than as a friend.'  
  
'You sure?'  
  
'Yea 'course I am!'  
  
'Okay then.'  
  
'By the way are you okay?'  
  
'Yea I'm fine.'  
  
'Good.'  
  
They chatted for a bit and then James went upstairs. He flopped onto his bed and thought. 'Who should I go to the dance with?' he wondered. 'Well, maybe Ashley.' Just then Remus entered the room.  
  
'Hey James! Are you okay? What happened?'  
  
'Yea, I'm okay thanks. I just can't believe I was in there for like, three days!'  
  
'So, have you thought about the ball?'  
  
'What the DANCE?'  
  
'Oh, sorry. Well, do you have a date?'  
  
'No. You?'  
  
'Nah.'  
  
'Who do you wanna go with though?'  
  
Remus blushed. 'I was thinking maybe Nicky..' He said in a really small voice.  
  
James grinned. Nicky was quiet, clever girl, with lots of friends and a crazy streak. Just like Remus. Well, except for the girl part. But she was perfect for Remus. Nicky was medium height with shoulder length brown hair and sparkling grey-green eyes. She was pretty was sure to have been asked already, but as far as he knew (which wasn't actually very far, also considering the fact that he had been in the hospital wing for the past three days.) she didn't have a date yet...  
  
***  
  
Lily sang as she fluttered round her dorm, gathering laundry and putting it in a pile.  
  
'Love, love me do, You know I love you, I'll always be true, So pleeeeeee- eee-eee-eeeeease, love me do-ooooooo. Who-o-ah, love me dooo.'  
  
Ashley called from her bed 'Oi! Shut it!' She was hanging upside-down from her ankles off the edge of her bed.  
  
'No!' responded Lily, sticking her tongue out, 'Love, love me do!!! You know I love you!!! SO PLEEEE-'  
  
Ashley had thrown a pillow at her. Lily grabbed a pillow off her own bed and started thumping Ashley, who tumbled to the floor. Nicky sprang from her bed, where she had been doing homework, with a pillow and joined in. Then the door swung open. Miranda and Rose stood there for about 15 seconds and then Rose sniffed. Miranda laughed. It wasn't the kind of laugh when you laugh with people, it was more like she was laughing at them.  
  
'Mm, I see that the monkeys are at it again.' Rose commented haughtily.  
  
'Rose?' Lily inquired.  
  
'Yes?' Rose snapped.  
  
'Are you angry at us?' Asked Nicky.  
  
'Who wouldn't be?' Miranda said coolly  
  
'Why?' Ashley implored  
  
'That little friend of yours is just a little bloody-'  
  
'OI!' Ashley screamed, 'DON'T YOU DARE EVER INSULT MY FRIENDS!'  
  
'Yea what did we do to you?' Nicky wondered  
  
'Lily!' Rose snapped  
  
'What did I do?' Lily asked her, perplexed  
  
'You are such a little slut! You are using Sirius Black and everyone knows it! Well missy, he deserves so much better, and when you go and break his heart, that is if he doesn't see clearly first, then-'  
  
'Come on; Lils, Ashley, lets go. They're polluting the air.' Nicky pulled Lily and Ashley out of the dorm and glared at Rose and Miranda as they left.  
  
***  
  
Peter entered the common room and sat on the couch next to Sirius, who was flicking through a catalogue. He quickly shut it when Peter sat down.  
  
'Hey,' Sirius greeted.  
  
'Hi'  
  
'Where have you been?'  
  
'Doing homework in the library.'  
  
'Right. Ya know James is out of the Hospital Wing now.'  
  
'Cool. How is he?'  
  
'Well he says he's okay but I think he's brain damaged.'  
  
'He's always been brain damaged.' Peter raised his eyebrows, 'Like you. You should know that!'  
  
'Yea but he doesn't realise that he likes Lily.'  
  
'What, as more than a friend?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'What makes you think that?'  
  
Sirius sighed. 'Am I the only one who notices anything around here?' He implored.  
  
'Maybe,' Peter answered, 'Or maybe you're the only one who wants James to like Lily.'  
  
Peter got up and climbed the stairs to the dorm.  
  
Just then Nicky came down the stairs, pulling Ashley and Lily behind her.  
  
'God, Miranda is ssssooooo brain dead! And Rose is one to talk too!' She hissed. Her normally straight and tidy hair was flyaway around her face and her normally twinkling eyes had a glint of fury in them.  
  
'Woah!' Sirius commented as he got up from the couch, 'What happened?'  
  
***  
  
Bumbadeedumbadum! And I'm done! So what did you think? TELL ME IN A REVIEW!!  
  
Thanx to the following people for reviewing since my last chapter:  
  
Sarah:  
  
Iz: You reviewed! You make me happy darlin friend!!! I am EVIL MWAHAHAHAHHH!!!  
  
Bexie: Thanx! I'll keep that in mind.  
  
Pumpkin3223:Wow thanx you are ssoooo nice! I r/red your fic! Hopefully this chapter answered some of your questions. Mmm.. I like your idea for the ball... D'you mind if I use it? Or I might use something else... I think I'll keep every one getting annoyed for a little while... You are the nicest person ever, your reviews are so nice!  
  
hermione-granger: Sorry about the mistakes, I write the chapters really quickly so I don't really go over them. I r/red your fic btw I do as many reviews for yours as you do for mine..  
  
pawprint: Thanx! This chapter should say...  
  
If you want me to go over nething or if you have suggestions something like that I will, just say in a review. Tell me if I need to change anything please. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Oh and Now that I am mean I am gunna say that I will not post chapter 6 until I have nine reviews!  
  
REVIEW!!!!  
  
Lozza Luv Roo xx  
  
*_* 


	6. Quidditch, Hogsmeade, Sneezes and a Lot ...

Helllloooooooooo!!!!!!!!! I am SO sorry that I haven't posted earlier, but I have thought long and hard about what this chapter should be about. Actually, to tell you the truth I still don't know. All I know is that it should be the lead up to the ball * sorry James * Dance, I mean. And it's been my birthday and I have had 3 celebrations (!). And I haven't had all the reviews I asked for- I got so desperate I asked Iz to review again! Okay first to thank all my WONDERFUL, brilliant, amazing, extro- * ducks rotten tomatoes and banana peels * Sorry about that. Thank you to........  
  
Pumpkin3223, Izzy, grGurl, annonomous, Sarah, hermione-granger 4 reviewin!  
  
And before I forget this chapter is dedicated to Iz 4 bein the greatest friend I could EVER ask 4! Thanx gurl!!! NEway, here 'goes!...  
  
Chapter 6: Preparation for the ball and other small dealings.  
  
James grabbed his broomstick and glumly stared out of the window in his dorm. The sky was clouded with grey cotton wool and thick pellets of rain were shooting down from the greyness above. He shook his head, yet he still went downstairs and outside. He pulled up the hood on his cloak and squinted, trying to see through the rain. His glasses were completely covered in rain. It was just his luck that the Quidditch tryouts had to be held on this day. And trust his friends to desert him with the excuse that they didn't want to be on the team. This had definitely puzzled James. Well, Sirius had always stuck with his argument that he didn't want to ruin his perfect features by bashing them up with a bludger, but Remus and Peter had always played Quidditch with James before. In fact- they were both quite good. As he squinted through the rain he spotted three figures that looked oddly like-  
  
Lily tried hard to keep her broom from getting wet. Rain was pouring from the sky like there was no tomorrow. How did they expect you to play Quidditch in this weather? Luckily for her, Ashley and Nicky, her forever faithful friends, had come with her as they had promised. Nicky was a competitive player and Ashley had come with the excuse that they needed someone to support them.  
  
Being muggle born, Lily had been fascinated by Quidditch and was eager to start learning. Nicky, being the player that she was, had taught her and she had grasped it fairly well. Lily was an okay player, and she stood a fair chance in making the team. Nicky, seeing the weather (and being clever) had performed a dry spell on herself, which meant that she kept dry no matter what. But Lily had refused to do so. Ashley was also perfectly dry, though.  
  
As James got closer he noticed that he had been right- it was Lily, Ashley and Nicky, talking and giggling together. He sidled up to them 'Hi,' he greeted. Nicky and Lily grinned at him. Ashley smiled nervously. 'Hi,' she stammered. Lily spotted Ashley smiling nervously and grinned to herself. 'Time for a bit of help' she thought. 'So James,' Lily began, 'D'you have a date yet for the ball?'  
  
'No,' James blushed.  
  
'Ashley?' Lily queried.  
  
'No,' Ashley answered, puzzled. Suddenly a look of realisation dawned on her face, followed by a look halfway between a glare and a smile- at Lily.  
  
'Oh, right,' Lily smirked, 'Well, why don't you two go together?'  
  
Ashley looked very worried. James grinned, 'Well?' he turned to Ashley. She slowly smiled 'Yeah, why not?' She grinned at Lily and mouthed 'thanks.'  
  
***  
  
Sirius took a piece of parchment out of his robes. He looked around to make sure no-one was coming and tapped it with his wand. 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good,' he whispered. Remus breathed heavily over his shoulder. Peter turned to face them. 'Hurry up!' he ordered, 'McGonagall is coming!'  
  
Sirius searched the moving dots that had now appeared on the parchment. 'It's only McGonagall, no-one else is anywhere near us.  
  
'Good,' Peter sighed.  
  
'Now, Remus, since you devised this thing, which is the closest passage into Hogsmeade?'  
  
***  
  
James slowly swooped down to the ground. He felt the wind rushing through his hair and the rain whipping his face. Before it had been horrible and wet. Now it was perfect weather for James. I felt like he belonged. His broomstick was easily guided and he was perfectly streamlined. Before he reached the ground he did a small loop. 'So?' he asked the Griffindor captain, Marcus Jordan (hint).  
  
'Very good!' Jordan scribbled something onto a piece of parchment and turned to face James, 'Excellent,' he beamed. He had the twinkle in his eye that James felt whenever he was playing Quidditch. Whenever he soared through the sky, glided gently over hills and valleys. It was freedom.  
  
***  
  
Sirius pulled himself out of the portrait hole and into the deserted common room.  
  
'Mission accomplished!' Remus grinned as he followed on, 'Peter?'  
  
Peter handed him a brown paper parcel. Remus pointed his wand at it and and muttered something under his breath. Immediately it was wrapped in crimson paper with golden lions, which were growling. On it was written 'Happy Birthday to a no. 1 marauder!' Sirius pretended to gag. 'No way!' he protested. He pointed his wand at it and the writing disappeared. It was replaced with 'Happy Bday! We decided to get you a present together- It's three times the happiness... and third the price!'  
  
'Fine!' Remus sighed. He knew that Sirius would get his own way eventually anyway.  
  
Remus pointed his wand at it again. It emitted a spark- and although no one could see the difference- there was one. Now James could not find it.  
  
***  
  
'Hey, you're quite good!' James complimented Lily as she landed.  
  
'Thanx!' She smiled.  
  
Then she sneezed. So did James.  
  
'Lils!' Nicky complained, I told you that you should have done the water repelling spell!'  
  
'No way!' She retorted, 'It's heat based and the last time I tried that it went wrong and I was so hot that my face was red for about a week. I have red hair!'  
  
James sneezed again. 'Are you okay?' Ashley asked him nervously.  
  
'Yeah, thanks, I'm fine, just a sneeze.' He then sneezed twice more. Lily coughed. She looked sheepish as Nicky sighed.  
  
***  
  
Remus ran downstairs to the common room and flopped onto the couch. Sirius and Peter followed after him. Sirius checked his watch and announced 'And 3- 2- 1!'  
  
Just then James entered the common room- followed by Ashley, Lily and Nicky. Ashley and James seemed to be in conversation and Nicky and Lily the same. Every now and then Ashley would get a glazed look about her and James would say 'Ashley?' She would then snap out of it.  
  
Sirius got up. 'Hi!' he greeted. 'So how was it?'  
  
'Okay, I guess,' Nicky replied.  
  
'Yeah,' Lily agreed, 'Though it could have been better.'  
  
'Mmm,' Ashley sighed.  
  
Sirius looked at Peter with a glint in his eye. Remus grinned.  
  
'So,' Remus began, tuning to Ashley, 'How did you fly?'  
  
'Mmm,' Ashley sighed again.  
  
Sirius grinned. 'Will you pay me a million galleons?'  
  
'Mmm,' Ashley sighed yet again- she was clearly not paying any attention.  
  
Everyone burst out laughing- except James.  
  
'Urm, Ashley?' He asked tentatively.  
  
'Mmm?' Ashley snapped back to attention, though making the same sound she had been for the past 30 seconds. Everyone howled harder- Sirius was actually rolling around on the floor.  
  
'Somebody's in love!' Lily chanted in a sing-song voice.  
  
'So?' Remus asked, him being the first (second including Lily- although she was laughing again) to recover 'What happened to you?'  
  
'Well-' Nicky began, but she was interrupted by-  
  
'Oi! He asked me!'  
  
'Okay, Okay!' Nicky sat back down.  
  
'As I was saying-' Ashley glared at Nicky, 'Me and James are going to the ball together!'  
  
Lily sneezed.  
  
***  
  
You like? REVIEW!!!!!!! pleeeeeeeeze?  
  
I know it was pretty borin... and short! But it's one of those chapters that is essential and you have to include!  
  
Review plzzzzz!!  
  
Lozza Luv Roo xx  
  
(Well 4 Iz- ur sunny soul sis!) 


	7. The Ball 1

A/N- THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN SSSSSOOOOOOO LONG!!!  
  
Lily stared at James. James stared at Lily.  
  
'Are you sure we did the right thing?' James wondered for the millionth (sixth actually) time.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes (for the sixth time). 'Yes!' she answered, 'It would have been horrible of us to let them down, at least Ashley and Sirius are going together, instead of moping about on their own-' Lily paused as she wiped her (very red) nose '-We couldn't let them down, and I did not feel like getting called Rudolph by Sirius any more, and by Snape, My dorm-mates that seem to hate me, their friends, and all other Slytherins, Sad little Satinists and Antichrists in this school!' Lily ticked these off on her fingers and glared at James, who raised his eyebrows at her. But her expression softened as she added 'Anyway, at least we have each other for company.'  
  
***  
  
Ashley slowly glided down the stairs and tilted her head to look up at Sirius.  
  
'Hey buddy, looks like it's just you and me,' she smiled.  
  
Sirius tore his gaze from her eyes and replied softly, 'I guess so…'  
  
They linked arms and headed to the Great Hall.  
  
***  
  
Lily's eyes travelled round the room as finished counting the dots on Rose's dressing gown. She looked at James, who was deep in thought, it seemed. He was actually thinking about how many potions he would be able to sneak into Snape's pumpkin juice before it would change colour, but still was, nevertheless, deep in thought.  
  
Lily's eyes were still glancing round the room, but finally they rested on a large red leather-bound book on Nicky's bed. She let out a triumphant cry of 'Got it!', to which James replied 'Got what?' but as there was no reply continued pondering the same philosophical thought of pumpkin juice. Lily leapt up from her bed where she and James were sitting and plopped herself on Nicky's bed, mopping up her nose as she opened the book.  
  
***  
  
Nicky and Remus blushed as they looked up at one another. James had finally convinced Remus to ask her to the ball, and Nicky had said yes.  
  
'Er, dya'wannadance?' Remus stammered quickly, and blushed magenta. Nicky smiled, 'Yea, sure.'  
  
***  
  
Lily quickly flicked through the pages, finally pausing at one, her eyes shining and grinning, though still mopping up her nose, as James was. She sat back down next to James and Pointed her finger at the spell's name. James also started grinning as he read 'Make me better spell'.  
  
***  
  
Sirius turned to Anna with a rather disappointed look on his face. Anna wore the same look and they were both thinking of what it could have been like if their partners were there.  
  
'Wanna dance?' Sirius asked.  
  
'Yeah, okay.' Anna agreed. And they headed towards the dance floor.  
  
***  
  
Lily turned towards James, 'How do I look?' She grinned. She was wearing a black, sparkly halter neck dress, which brushed on the floor, with her hair piled on top of her head. Of course, James couldn't exactly say 'You look gorgeous, stunning, you are the most beautiful person I've ever seen, right now I could be knocked over with a feather, you are so lovely, you shine like the sun, you are my stars, my moon…' etc. , which was how he really felt. So instead he answered, 'Yeah, you look nice.' And with that they entered the Hall.  
  
As they walked through the doors, James stopped dead in his tracks. Lily turned to see what he was looking at and her moth dropped open. There, in the middle of the dance floor, were Ashley and Sirius, slowly waltzing in circles, Ashleys head resting on Sirius' chest, their eyes closed. Lily went white, and turned towards the stairs. James followed suite and they both started stomPing back to the common room.  
  
AN- YAY I'M DONE! SORRY THIS WAS SHORT, BUT IT'S TAKEN SSSSSSSSSSSOOO LONG TO START WRITING IT THAT I WANT TO POST SOMETHING!!! I HAVE THE WHOLE PLOT PLANNED OUT IN MY HEAD, I AM SOOOOO EXCITED! SORRY, BUT I WON'T BE ABLE TO POST UNTIL ABOUT APRIL, A LOT IS GOING TO HAPPEN SOON, I HAVE BIG EXAMS TOO!  
  
I don't know if I've included enough Remus/Nicky in this, let me know when you review! (PLEASE!!!) And PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE r/r, the 50th and 60th reviewers get a prize! I'm not telling you what it is, just R/R!!!!!! Now at least 15 (heh heh) reviews before I even start to write the next chapter!!! So cya then, BuBi, Roo, SunnyJellz, etc. xx  
  
PLEASE R/R!!!  
  
Ps- The next chapter is going to be wicked, the best chapter so far, it'll have LOADS of twists and L/J and is ESSENTIAL to the plot!!! 


End file.
